


Scent Marking

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy is cornered by a diplomat at a function and made very uncomfortable. Spock is jealous.<br/>Originally written for the Star Trek TOS kink meme: http://community.livejournal.com/st_tos_kink/485.html?thread=362725#t362725</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent Marking

Dr. Leonard McCoy hated diplomatic functions. They were long, boring, and full of smarmy self-satisfied politicians who cared more about getting one up on their neighbors than the welfare of their own people. On top of that, Leonard was forced to wear the Starfleet dress uniform. Uniforms obviously designed by a woman in revenge for the mini-skirted embarrassments female Starfleet personnel wore on a daily basis.

McCoy tugged at the choking collar around his neck. The gesture made the lips on the Andorian he was talking to curve up into a leer. Which led back to Leonard’s thoughts on politicians.

The evening had started out promising enough. McCoy and the Andorian ambassador Shies had discovered a mutual interest in medicine and had discussed the difficulties of standardizing procedures within diverse humanoid species in the Federation. As the night wore on and the ambassador had more to drink, the conversation had shifted to reproduction and anatomical capability between species.

Leonard only started getting worried when the Andorian asked about homosexual practices between Earthmen. The worry turned into full blown panic as Shies speculated on the tightness of the human rectum, how stimulating it would feel around his reproductive organ, and just how far back he could bend the good doctor’s legs as he fucked him into next week.

The red flush on McCoy’ face could be construed by onlookers as the result of alcohol and not the humiliating conversation he was engaged in. As the Andorian’s blatant come-ons became even more graphic, Leonard sought an avenue for escape.

He found one in his empty glass. He raised it up, giving a little shake to let the lonely ice clink together. “I’m going to get a refill.”

“Take your time, doctor,” Shies said. The Andorian’s leer became outfight ogling as McCoy ran away as quickly as he could without making it look like he was running away.

He reached the drinks table and poured himself a refill of something blue. Yes, it was probably stupid to imbibe with a horny Andorian staring at his ass but he needed a goddamn drink.

Leonard shuffled his way to an unused corner of the room where he could watch for the ambassador without being seen himself. He then downed half of the glass. His eyes watered at the burn but he could feel his anxiety calm as it warmed his stomach. The doctor had decided to retreat from the party when he felt an odd pressure against the small of his back.

“What” he started to ask when he felt the pressure move. It traveled in smooth up and down motions across his entire back. The sensation was very similar to that of a cat rubbing against its owner, or personal servant rather. This went on for a full minute before he had the courage to look behind him. McCoy scowled. He could not believe this.

“Spock?”

The Enterprises’ First Officer looked up his face impassive. He stood, placing his arms behind his back and staring at McCoy. His posture and expression were so normal that Leonard wondered if he had hallucinated the whole thing.

“What the hell were you doing?” he asked.

“I was scent-marking you. The ambassador was making you uncomfortable so I thought to alleviate the situation.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow. “By rubbing up against me in public?”

“I could have sprayed you but I didn’t think you would appreciate that.”

McCoy blinked. There was no way that the Vulcan just made a joke regarding his feline ancestors and their territory marking techniques.

“That’s kind of you, Spock,” McCoy answered with his typical dry humor, “not pissing on me in front of all these people. Now tell me what the scent-marking thing is supposed to do.”

“It marks you as my mate.”

Leonard choked on his drink. He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t grown very fond of the Vulcan during their time working together but there was no way that Spock actually felt the same way. McCoy had already gone through his spare of bad relationships; he was not going to start something because Spock felt sorry for him. He had to put a stop to this. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do but are you out of your Vulcan mind?”

“No, I am quite in possession of my mental faculties.”

Leonard doubted that. “What, so pretending to be my mate will get this guy to leave me alone?”

Spock moved close to shorter man, bodies not quite touching. His voice was low, his words only for the doctor. “We would not have to pretend. We will adjourn to my quarters where we will copulate and I will ejaculate on you. Between the smell of my semen and the accuracy of my report on the ‘relative tightness of the human rectum’ we will have more than enough to convince the ambassador you are mine.”

For the second time that evening McCoy flushed red. Hearing that filth spill out of the First Officer’s mouth in those dulcet tones was doing wonders for Leonard’s libido. But McCoy still had some serious doubts. “Spock, you’ve given no indications that you even like me as a colleague, let alone as potential romantic partner, and now you tell me you want to ream my ass like the Andorian?”

Spock reached out with his hand and touched McCoy’s shoulder. It was light, but just enough to feel the Vulcan’s warmth. “No, not like Ambassador Shies. I had a timeline scheduled for our courtship but the ambassador has forced my hand.”

Timeline? Questioned McCoy’s brain. “Timeline?” Leonard said out loud.

Spock shifted and drew his hand back. “At approximately 1900 hours tomorrow, in the lull after the diplomat’s departure I would have asked you to join me for a friendly dinner. If all went well, I would ask you to dinner again and again. At two weeks, we would schedule other mutually enjoyable activities. At three weeks I would reveal the true nature of my feelings for you and we would enjoy our first kiss, human and Vulcan of course.”

The older man just nodded, baffled at what he was hearing. “Of course.”

“At four weeks we would copulate.”

There was a lengthy pause as both men processed this statement. McCoy decided to go for broke. “You’d think I’d wait a full week after kissing you to get to the fun part?”

“You are a sensualist, but you are also a gentleman.”

Leonard couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face. “And now you want to skip right to the sex?”

“The ambassador’s attentions made my emotions more difficult to control. Claiming you immediately as my mate would satisfy them.”

McCoy’s free hand flailed in anger. “What, did you think I’d actually sleep with that guy?”

Spock quietly took McCoy’s free hand in his own. His thumb pressed against the doctor’s palm. “I didn’t think he’d accept no as an answer,” Spock said.

The taller man’s elegant fingers stroked Leonard’s hand, caressing the back of his knuckles. Although McCoy had never been much into hands himself, the Vulcan’s touches were sending sparks straight to his groin. Despite the pleasant sensations, something nagged at the back of his mind. “Spock, this seems like an awkward time to ask, but I thought you were a virgin.”

Spock loosened his grip and touched his index fingers to McCoy’s. The First Officer flushed green at the inquiry. “I am. Jim has loaned me many instructional tapes on the matter. He said he wanted me to show you a good time.”

Leonard made a mental note to schedule a series of painful physicals for his captain later. “I bet he does. You do know that anal sex requires more preparation than they show you in porn?”

Spock leaned forward, his mouth pressing against McCoy’s ear. “Then may I watch as you prepare yourself for me?”

All of the blood in Leonard’s body decided to take a tropical vacation. “Your place or mine?”

No one noticed that the Enterprise’s First Officer and CMO disappeared from the party. No one outside of one cockblocked Andorian ambassador, who spent the rest of the night being surly to the wait staff.

\-----------

The next morning, the senior officers of the Enterprise gather in the shuttle bay to bid their guests farewell. The departures went smoothly down the line until Shies got to McCoy. The politely shook hands but the ambassador had to fight the urge to wrinkle his nose.

The human was practically drenched in the Vulcan’s scent. None of the others seemed to notice or care but it was overwhelming to the Andorian. He moved away from the doctor with a tinge of jealous regret.

The next person in the greeting line was the Vulcan himself, Mr. Spock. They exchanged pleasantries, and then the ambassador pitched a question only within Spock’s range of hearing.

“Was he any good?”

The Vulcan’s curved into a tiny self-satisfied smile. “You will never know.”


End file.
